dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylornath (3.5e Deity)
=Sylornath= Sylornath is a very powerful female deity, that showcases an irreputable sense of purpose. Her true form is that of a woman with sleek, raven black hair, dressed in heavy, yet elegant black dressrobes, which almost make her look like the female equivalent of a vicar, with what the hems of her mantle reaching till past her knees. Her frame is too perfect to be human, built both graceful and powerful, yet her speech is sardonic and almost emphasizes humanlike imperfection. A very profound, dark crimson set of eyes line her face, and underneath those eyes are gleaming gold plaques that line her cheeks. Dogma Summary::As a deity, she believes very firmly in purpose, which in its most basic shape is order wrought from chaos, and she believes that every living being requires a purpose, even if many beings, even intelligent ones, are only aware of these purposes on a very deep, subconscious level. As such, she deeply dispises it when souls are left to linger as ghosts and vehemently opposes necromancy that corrupts souls and prevent them from crossing over. She has no direct preference of one moral angle over the other, as it is merely purpose that binds everybody to the actions they take. Hence, she leaves those who made her realm their home to their own devices, allowing them to make their own laws, their own rules. Though lawful, she knows that many beings have a strong need to corrupt things around them and thus she is tolerant even of blatant chaotic influence, after all strong purpose does lead to change and cannot happen under binds and restraints. Even though large amounts of creatures share the plane that she resides in, the plane that she created, as a home, she directly encourages or discourages nothing. She is indifferent to the strifes of those that live on her plane and lets them do as they desire as further intercession could only serve to dilute purpose. Clergy and Temples Clergies of Sylornath and the temples they erect come in many different shapes and sizes, which do not only differ with the different levels of understanding they have of her, her goals and her character, but also with civilization, as ere she had finished the Realm, billions of sentient souls have been reinvested and forged all manner of independent societies. Some see her as a reluctant guidance, because of which most nomadic livelihoods in the Realm do not erect buildings to her honor, whereas other, prestigious societies have come to revere her as what she literally is, among other things; the Mother of the Realm. The opposite symbols of Perception, Time, Order and Chaos are very important, though, to the Goddess and her followers, and as are Coincidence, Quoin of Vantage and Psychology. The faiths centered around Sylornath are as much traditionally religious as they are scientific, psychological and philosophical. For these reasons, most Clerics that devote themselves to her are Lawful for the purpose of lifelong study (and as is She herself). Associated Deities The Realm of Second Breath may be her creation, but Sylornath has delegated the details and the more direct involvement with the realm to four other deities. These four are all lesser deities, and they were chosen because they perfectly represent all four extreme alignments. These deities are Aendar, Bane, Lacarda and Xox. Sylornath herself most often only directly intervenes when one of the four deities in her charge attempt to upset the balance of the plane, the balance created by its mortal inhabitants. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity